


A Glitch Emergency!

by IvyCpher



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Pokemon References, Sharing a Bed, This wasn't written as ship but can be read as ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: After Miko gets a sudden call from Five in the middle of the night asking for her help in a glitch emergency, she rides over as soon as she can.
Relationships: Miko Kubota & Hector Nieves
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	A Glitch Emergency!

It was three o'clock in the morning, and by Miko's standards, that was fairly early to be going to bed, but she had work the next morning and didn't want to act like a total zombie. Though it was hard, she turned off the game she had been playing all night on her handheld console. It wasn't a new game, but she had never heard of it before she found out about it through various Reddit threads. It was a super cool dating sim, and usually dating sims made Miko barf- but this one was different! In this one you were a knight who was pining after all the other knights in the same court, and how you expressed your feelings was through swordplay.

With a yawn, she saved her game and turned off her console. Miko plugged it in to charge and dropped it on her nightstand. She turned over on her side and closed her eyes to sleep, ready to get a couple hours of charge before having to go work in the morning. But before Miko could even think about falling asleep, her phone vibrated on her nightstand.

Miko quickly turned over and grabbed her phone. She was happy she had remembered to put it on vibrate earlier or her ringtone would have woken Lexi. Casting a quick glance at her sleeping sister, Miko gave a relieved sigh. Lexi was an absolute monster when she was woken up. She lifted up her phone and looked to see who was calling. An embarrassing photo of Five took up the screen and his name blinked overhead. "Five? Since when does he stay up this late on work nights?" She muttered, pressing a button to take the call.

But before Miko could even lift the phone to her ear or even say hello, Five started talking on the other end of the phone. "Miko?  _ Miko!" _

Miko hurriedly slammed the phone to her ear so that the call wouldn't sound through her room and wake her sister. "Dude!" She whispered. "What are you doing up?" She looked over and saw Lexi shift in her sleep. To be even more quiet, she grabbed her comforter and threw it over her head to muffle her voice.

"Miko, I need you to come over!" Five said anxiously. "I need your help! It's a glitch emergency!"

Nearly dropping her phone at those words, Miko felt her heart sped up in her chest. "An emergency?" She gasped. Forgetting about her sleeping family, her voice got louder. "Are you okay?"

"Can- Miko, can you come here?" Five asked her. " _ Please?"  _ He implored. "I need your help, I don't know what to do!"

"Of course! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Nodding so vigorously that the blankets fell off her face, Miko jumped out of bed. "Stay safe!" And then without warning, she ended the call between her and Five. Then Miko patted her wrist to make sure she still had her gauntlet bracelet and left her room as quickly and quietly as she could.

Eagerness and worry pumped through Miko's veins and she felt like if she opened her mouth that she would scream, laugh, cry, or all three. She jumped on the banister railing by the stairs to avoid stepping on any of the stairs that creaked and slid down it. Then by the front door, she slipped on the first pair of shoes she could find in the dark, which just happened to be Lexi's pair of crocs. Thank god they fit.

Miko was worried. She didn't like to be worried. Usually her thoughts came so fast that she didn't have time to worry. But ever since she started to be a Glitch Tech, she had been met with more worrying (occasionally life threatening) situations. Despite the anxieties and worries that came with her job, however, Miko loved it. She loved being a Glitch Tech and she loved the people she worked with, or mostly, Mitch was a butt, but then he wasn't a person, he was a butt. She loved Five too and was worried to hear that he was in a glitch emergency and just hoped that she could get to his house in enough time to help.

Even though Miko's curfew was at 11 and her mom would literally put her on house arrest for a month if she found out that she was sneaking out, Miko didn't care. Five was more important than not getting in trouble. She unlocked the front door and slipped out on to the front porch. The motion sensing lights on the porch flicked on and she thought for a moment that it was her mom turning on the lights and spun around to find herself alone.

From there Miko jumped off the front steps that lead down the porch and ran to the garage. She typed in the little four number sequence on the glow in the dark lock pad and the garage door came creaking to life. It sounded a hundred times louder than it did in the day and Miko prayed to all that was coded that it wouldn't wake her parents. As soon as the door opened enough for her to get into the garage, Miko slipped in and grabbed her bike from behind her parents' car. Then, without staying long enough to close the garage door, she road off into the night in her pajamas to Five's house.

Even though it was dark, the road Miko peddled down was lit with street lamps every so often and the moon was full overhead. The summer wind blew warm in her face and the sound of crickets was in the air. It all would've been pretty calming if Miko was a nature person or if Five wasn't in some unthinkable glitch danger.

The ride felt longer than usual and it made Miko feel antsy. It made her want to jump right off her bike and sprint to Five's house instead, but she didn't do that. She just gave it all she had and peddled as fast as she could down the empty and chipped sidewalks to Five's place.

When she got there, Miko could see a light on through window blinds in the front of the house. That's where Five's bedroom was. She dropped her bike in the dry yard with her chest heaving from the ride there. Her legs felt like jello but she hurried to the front door and tried to open it. It was locked. Looking around, Miko couldn't see any other lights on in the house, nor could she hear the screams of anyone being attacked by glitches.

Miko left the front door of the house and shimmied her way between the house and some pokey flower bushes until she was in front of Five's window. "Five!" She whispered loudly, pounding on the window.

The blinds covering the window were pulled up and Miko was greeted with Five's normal, geeky grin. "Miko!" He said, then realized that the window was still shut. He opened it. "Miko! You're here!" He said relievedly, "You won't believe what came out of my console!"

"What is it?" Miko asked, she jumped up to climb through Five's window but slipped.

"You'll see! It's great!" Before Miko could fall in the bushes in front of his house, Five grabbed her hands and pulled her into his bedroom. They both fell into the room, Five hitting the floor and Miko falling on top of him.

Miko blew her hair out of her eyes, "Great?" Her voice sounding a bit annoyed. "Dude, I thought you said this was a glitch emergency! I thought something was eating your face or your feet off, maybe even both!"

Five reached up and covered Miko's mouth with his hands. "Shh!" He hushed her, quickly looking over his shoulder. "Mis abuelos estan durmiendo!"

Miko licked Five's hand covering her mouth and when he pulled it away she spoke, "English please?"

Making a grossed out noise, Five wiped his spitty hand on the floor. "My grandparents are asleep. And despite how much my abuela loves you, I don't think she'd ever let you or me live down her having found you in my room in the middle of the night."

"Good point." With that, Miko rolled off of Five and jumped up. She looked around, "If this isn't a glitch emergency, then what is it?" Five's room looked glitch emergency free. The only emergency was his bed, it was a mess of blankets and pillows and there wasn't even a sheet on it.

Standing up, Five went over to his bed and grabbed a pile of blankets. "It is a glitch emergency though!" He insisted, holding the blankets close to him. "Just not- the type that kills us."

"What other type is there?"

To answer Miko's question, Five pulled back some of the blankets he was holding to reveal an Eevee. It looked around and chirped happily. Five looked at Miko expectantly.

"You… How is an Eevee an emergency?" Was all that Miko could manage to ask. "They're tiny little baby balls of fluff!"

"That's the point!" Groaned Five. The Eevee worked their way out of its blankets and nuzzled their head against Five's chin. "As techs we have to  _ fight  _ glitches! But how can I fight this one?" He fixed his hold on Eevee and held them out to Miko. "I can't murder a Pokémon!"

"Dude-" Miko took the Eevee and let it cuddle her. It was a lot like a cat really, it wormed it's way up her chest until it was laying on her shoulder. "Why don't you just adopt it like I did Ally?"

While running his fingers through his hair, Five flopped back on his messy bed. "I can't, Alpha is really possessive of me. He tries to smash any living thing that I take an interest in like that." He sighed then suddenly sat back up in his bed. "Why don't  _ you _ adopt it then?" He smiled.

Rolling her eyes, Miko made her way across the room and sat down beside Five. "I can't, Ally likes to eat other things. Especially if they're alive." She shrugged as the Eevee jumped off her shoulder and nuzzled between her and Five. "My sister had to bring her class pet, a hamster, home for the weekend and Ally gulped it down."

"Jesus," Five ran his hand down his face tiredly and pet the Eevee between them. "What are we going to do with them? We can't poof them, they're too cute!"

"I dunno!" Miko was tired and cranky. She couldn't believe that she had worried about Five's life being in danger when the only problem was some stupidly cute Pokémon. "We just sorta snuck Ally in and Phil let me redeem the points to keep her… Did you even have to redeem points for Alpha?" She asked, laying back in the bed.

Looking down at Miko, Five shook his head. "No, since he was a gift from Emma I- Wait!" Five gasped and stood up so fast that the Eevee fell off the bed in surprise. "Oops- oh, sorry little guy." He said apologetically, picking up the Pokémon and depositing them back on the bed beside Miko. "Okay, what if we try to adopt them out to one of the other techs?"

"That's a great idea!" Miko sat up and went to pet the Eevee but it had burrowed under the mess of blankets on the bed. "I bet someone will love them!" Then she yawned into her hand and fell back on to the bed. "Can I spend the night?"

Five dug around in the piles of blankets until he pulled out Eevee. "Yeah, but won't your mom be mad?" He wrapped them in one of the blankets that was slipping off his bed and deposited them on his desk chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Yep." Miko said, closing her eyes. "But I'm pooped. And it's dark, and I can't tell you how weird it feels to ride a bike with crocs on." She lifted up her leg to display one of the crocs she had on. "Plus, I don't have a bra on and so riding my bike hurts without it."

"TMI." Five grabbed a blue bathrobe that was hanging on the foot of his bed and threw it over Miko. "Do you want me to make the bed at least?"

Without getting up, Miko managed to squirm into the bathrobe. "Nah, this feels like a dragon's den or something. Nice and cozy."

With a soft smile, Five walked over to his window and shut it. Then he turned off his desk night lamp. "Well.. Goodnight." Then he turned to leave his room.

"Hey wait!" The bed creaked loudly as Miko sat up. "Where are you going?" She asked. She would've got up, but it was dark and she wasn't used to being in Five's room. Knowing herself she'd fall over something and trip so loudly that she'd wake his grandparents.

Pausing for a second, Five finally said, "I was going to bed? I called you over super late so I was going to give you my bed. The couch is a pullout so-"

"Nah! Don't be a puta, Five!" Miko loudly patted the spot beside her. "I was just telling you about how I hurt my boobs riding here without a bra, plus we're dream team best friends. We can share a bed!" She smiled happily, just able to make out Five's outline in the dark.

Five then made a noise that was a cross between choking and laughing. "What-  _ what  _ did you just say?" He asked, fumbling his way over to the bed and sitting down beside Miko.

Blinking confusedly, Miko asked, "'How I hurt my boobs riding here'?"

"The other thing!"

"'You puta'?"

"Yes!" Five grabbed Miko's hand, now laughing. "I don't think that means- where did you hear that?"

"Nica." Nodded Miko. She brushed her hair out of her face and found a twig. She threw it to the floor. "She takes Spanish every year in school and she uses it a lot." She shrugged, "She said it meant 'butthead'.  _ Wait!  _ That's not what it means, is it?" She pulled Five down by his hand so that their faces were closer together. "What does it mean?" She asked.

"It means-" Five tried to contain his laughter. "Well, the way you used it, and probably how your sister used it… It means 'whore'."

Miko was quiet for a second but then she too started to laugh. "Oh my god!" She flopped back on the bed. "If only my mom knew that's what I've been calling her!" She laughed, putting both of her hands over her face. "Five-!" Despite it being dark and the fact that Five was still sitting up, she rolled over to face him. "You've got to teach me all the Spanish swears you know!"

"Nuh-uh!" Five fell back next to Miko. "I don't want to be held accountable for all the people you make mad because you swear them out in Spanish!"

"Aw, you're no fun!" Sticking out her tongue, Miko forced herself not to laugh. "You're just a big ol' puta!" And then she started to laugh again.

"Ugh, fine, fine!" Five was unable to keep from smiling as he gave into Miko's whims like he always did. "But I'm teaching you them tomorrow.  _ After we get some sleep.  _ We still have work tomorrow."

"Ew. Yeah… I guess you're right." Without getting up, Miko kicked her shoes off her feet. "But I guess I have you teaching me cuss words as motivation to actually go to bed." She shrugged and grabbed a pillow. Then she tossed it to the front of the bed and lay down on it.

Five rummaged around in the dark for a pillow and once he found one he put it near Miko's. "I'm already regretting this." He said, sounding not at all like he was regretting it. He fell down near Miko and pulled a blanket over them both.

"Shhh, I'm trying to sleep." Miko yawned, grinning. "And no you're not." She added, kicking his leg under the blankets.

Beside her, Five chuckled. "Okay. Night, Miko."

"Nighty night, Five."

Even though Five's bed was a mess and too small for the both of them, Miko was comfy and she was happy. Five was her best friend in the world and she wouldn't trade him for anything. They both fell asleep fairly shortly after that, not really caring for what the morning would bring but just happy to depend on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My first GT fic! Ahh this was super fun to write! It was kinda hard to pin down Miko's personality, but I think I did good!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
